


For The Sake of Hatred

by CatsRSoft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsRSoft/pseuds/CatsRSoft
Summary: Levi's supposed to hate Zeke for the rest of his life. But something has change. Well, he still hates him, but also with some other emotions, I guess.
Relationships: Levi & Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Burning With Desire

คืนนี้เป็นคืนแรกของ รีไว อัคเคอร์มัน บนแผ่นดินของชาวมาร์เลย์ - _ศัตรู_ \- ตามที่เขาและพวกพ้องชาวเอลเดียเรียกขาน ชายหนุ่มจำเป็นต้องมาที่นี่เพราะ ซีค เยเกอร์ เจ้าของร่างไททันอสูร _ไอ้หน้าหนวดเครา_ นั่น เขาเกลียดซีคจนแทบบ้า เกลียดจนอยากฆ่าให้ตายตั้งแต่วินาทีแรกที่ได้พบ แต่โชคชะตากลับเล่นตลกพลิกผัน ผ่านมา 4 ปีแล้วนับจากวันแรกที่รีไวได้เผชิญหน้ากับซีค ในฐานะไพ่ตายของมนุษยชาติผู้ได้รับมอบหมายให้สังหารไททันอสูร ซึ่งเป็นวันเดียวกันกับที่เขาสูญเสีย เออร์วิน สมิธ อดีตผู้บัญชาการ และ... _คนรัก_ ไป ชายหนุ่มผมดำกลับต้องมานอนค้างอยู่ในห้องของโรงแรมที่ซีคเลือกให้ รอคอยที่จะทำ "ภารกิจ" ด้วยกันในวันพรุ่งนี้ 

รีไวคลุมร่างด้วยผ้าคลุมอาบน้ำของทางโรงแรม ของใช้ของที่นี่ทุกอย่างล้วนดูคุณภาพดีกว่าที่เขาเคยใช้ภายในกำแพงบนเกาะพาราดิสมากนัก แม้กระทั่งผ้าเช็ดตัวก็นุ่มหอมและยังอุ่นอยู่จากการอบมาอย่างดี บนเกาะพาราดิส ไม่สิ... ภายใน "กำแพง" ที่เขาอยู่ ไม่มีอะไรแบบนี้ แม้กระทั่งสมเด็จพระนางเจ้าฮิสตอเรียที่ 1- _องค์ราชินี_ -เอง ก็ยังทรงไม่มีเครื่องอบผ้าใช้ในเขตพระราชฐานแน่นอน

หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงกว้าง กว้างเกินไปสำหรับการนอนคนเดียว ใบหน้าของผู้จองโรงแรมนี้ให้แว่บเข้ามาในความคิด _ชิ._.. เจ้าบ้านั่น ซีค เยเกอร์ มีรูปลักษณ์บางประการคล้ายผู้การ เออร์วิน สมิธ อดีตคนรักผู้ล่วงลับของเขา ตัวสูง ไหล่กว้าง นัยน์ตาลึกสีฟ้า (สีตาของซีคเข้มกว่าเออร์วินประมาณ 2 เฉด) และ... _ผมทอง_ บ้า ๆ นั่น รีไวไม่อยากยอมรับว่าเขาถูกดึงดูดด้วยคนผมทอง เพราะกับทหารผมทองนายอื่น ๆ ในหน่วย เช่น อาร์มิน อาร์เลิร์ท เขาก็ไม่ได้มีความรู้สึกเชิงเสน่หาด้วย และไหนยังจะ _หนวดเครา_ นั่นอีก เออร์วินมักจะโกนหนวดเคราจนเกลี้ยงอยู่เสมอ ยกเว้นช่วงพักฟื้นร่างกายจากอาการบาดเจ็บหลังถูกไททันกัดแขนขวาจนขาดช่วงศึกชิงตัวเอเรน เยเกอร์ รีไวเผลอกัดริมฝีปากล่างจนแดงช้ำ เมื่อนึกถึงสมัยก่อนที่ทั้งคู่เคยร่วมรักด้วยกันบนเตียงคนไข้ของเออร์วิน ตอหนวดที่ยังไม่ได้โกนของชายร่างสูงเสียดสีกับต้นขาด้านในใกล้ส่วนอ่อนไหวของเขาจนรู้สึกเสียวสะท้าน ขนาดแค่หนวดเคราสั้น ๆ เป็นตอยังทำให้เขารู้สึกเสียวซ่านได้ถึงเพียงนั้น แต่เจ้าลิงยักษ์นั่น "หน้าขน" อย่างที่เห็น ชายผมดำแยกขาออกจนผ้าคลุมอาบน้ำเลิกขึ้น รู้สึกป่วนมวนในช่องท้องน้อย อวัยวะตรงกลางหว่างขาเริ่มตื่นตัว มือเรียวเลื่อนลงมาสัมผัสผิวอ่อนตรงขาหนีบด้านข้างลูกอัณฑะ จินตนาการว่าเคราของซีคระผ่านผิวไวความรู้สึกตรงนั้น องคชาติตื่นตัวชูชันเต็มที่ ชายหนุ่มยกมืออีกข้างกำรอบพลางรูดขึ้นลงตามความยาว เริ่มจากช้า ๆ ก่อน จากนั้นจึงค่อย ๆ เร่งความเร็วขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เป็นจังหวะ ฝ่ามือของเขาอุ่นและชื่นจากเหงื่อให้ความรู้สึกดี แต่จะรู้สึก _ดี_ ขึ้นได้อีกขนาดไหนนะ ถ้าเปลี่ยนจากมือของตัวเขาเองเป็นโพรงปากและลิ้นของคนผมทองดกหนาหน้าหนวดนั่น

"อ่ะ--- _อื้มมม_..." ร่างเล็กครางต่ำในลำคอ อารมณ์ทะยานพุ่งสูงขึ้น ความร้อนก่อตัวจวนเจียนใกล้ปะทุ ปลายนิ้วชี้, นิ้วกลาง และนิ้วนางมืออีกข้างเลื่อนลงนวดบริเวณช่องเปิดด้านหลังก่อนจะค่อย ๆ สอดเข้าไปขยับเข้าออก _เสียว_ แต่ _ย-ยังไม่พอ_ เขาอยากได้ "ไอ้นั่น" ของเยเกอร์คนพี่ โอ... มันต้องใหญ่แน่ ๆ ถ้าลองประมาณจากขนาดตัวแลความสูงนั่น _แรงอีก... แรงอีก อ๊ะ..._

"ซ-ซีค! _อ๊าา--_ -" น้ำอสุจิขาวขุ่นพุ่งเป็นสายเมื่อรีไวไต่ถึงจุดสุดยอด ชายหนุ่มนอนหอบหายใจเหนื่อย หมดแรงจะลุกขึ้นไปล้างตัว บ้าจริง ทำไมเขาต้องคิดถึงไอ้หน้าหนวดนั่นตอนกำลังจะเสร็จด้วยนะ ไม่สิ... เพราะ _คิดถึง_ เจ้าบ้านั่นต่างหากเขาถึงเสร็จ

หัวหน้าทหารชาวเอลเดียพยายามข่มตาลืมความคิดลามกในหัวเมื่อสักครู่อยู่ครู่หนึ่งจึงลุกไปอาบน้ำอีกรอบเพื่อล้างเหงื่อและชำระคราบเปื้อน ชายหนุ่มไม่มีทางรู้เลยว่า เจ้าของชื่อที่เขาครางออกมาช่วงสุดท้ายนั้น ยืนพิงประตูห้องแอบฟังอยู่ได้พักใหญ่แล้ว "คนหน้าหนวด" ตามที่รีไวเรียก ยกมุมปากขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มบาง ๆ พลางผ่อนลมหายใจ

"รีไว อัคเคอร์มัน... แล้วเจอกันตอนเช้า"

\--------


	2. Can We Call It A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ซีคพารีไวไป "เดท" ก่อนทำภารกิจค่ะ เอ๊ะ ยังไงกันนะะะ??

_ก๊อก ๆๆ คลิก_

ร่างสูงของซีค เยเกอร์ถือวิสาสะก้าวพรวดเข้ามาในห้องพักของหัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มที่ยังคงนอนเปลือยกายอยู่บนเตียงกว้างแสนสบาย

"อัคเคอร์มัน ตื่นเถอะ ได้เวลาแล้ว"

เจ้าของนามสกุลสะดุ้งพรวดขึ้นจากเตียง มือข้างที่ถนัดคว้าด้ามมีดพกเล่มเล็กที่ซ่อนไว้ข้างกายขึ้นมาจับกระชับมือ อีกข้างรีบดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นมาปิดบังส่วนสงวนตรงหว่างขา สองแก้มขาวซ่านด้วยสีเลือดแดงระเรื่อจาง ๆ ทั้งจากความอายและตกใจ ก่อนจะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความโกรธในตอนท้าย

"แกเข้ามาได้ยังไง!? ห้ะะ ไอ้หน้าขน!"

ชายผมดำกัดฟันกรอด กระชับด้ามมีดในมือแน่นจนข้อนิ้วขาว แต่ "ผู้บุกรุก" กลับทำสีหน้าไม่ยี่หระ พลางยกมือทั้งสองข้างขึ้นเพื่อแสดงตนว่าปราศจากอาวุธ กุญแจห้องดอกเล็กคล้องอยู่กับนิ้วกลางของมือขวา

"โว้ว ๆๆ ฉันเป็นคนจองห้องนี้ให้นายนะ ฉันก็ต้องมีกุญแจสิ"

ร่างล่ำสันทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนขอบเตียงพร้อมกับพิจารณาผู้ที่กำลังกึ่งลุกกึ่งนั่งอยู่ข้างเขาในขณะนี้ นายทหารนามสกุลอัคเคอร์มันคนนี้ ชื่อต้นคืออะไรนะ? อ้อ รีไว เป็นคนที่หน้าตาและรูปร่างดีทีเดียว ภายใต้ผมดำยุ่งเหยิงทรงอันเดอร์คัทและใบหน้าโกรธขึ้งปานจะกินเลือดเนื้อนั่น คือชายหนุ่มหน้าตาหล่อเหลา คิ้วเรียวได้รูป ดวงตายาวรีสีเทาเข้ม จมูกโด่งเป็นสันคม ริมฝีปากบางน่า... จุมพิต ซีคนึกอยากเห็นใบหน้าเกรี้ยวกราดนี้ตอนอยู่บนเตียงเสียวซ่านแอ่นอ้าโดย มีเขาอยู่ "ในตัว" เหลือเกิน

"แก---"

รีไวตั้งท่าจะเปิดปากด่า "ผู้บุกรุก" อีกรอบแต่ซีครีบยกมือทำท่าปางห้ามญาติปรามไว้ก่อน

"นายรีบอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเถอะ เราจะได้มีเวลาเดินสำรวจเมืองด้วยกันซักหน่อย ก่อนจะไปชี้ตัววิลลี ไทเบอร์"

ชายผมทองร่างสูงว่าพลางหรี่ตา ยกมุมปากใต้แผงเคราดกหนาขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มน้อย ๆ

"แล้วทำไมฉันต้องไปเดินชมเมืองกับแกด้วย หาา?"

หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มจิ๊ปาก เบนหน้าไปทางอื่นเพื่อหลบสายตา ไม่อยากให้คนตรงหน้ารู้ว่าเขาเองก็แอบหวังไว้แบบนั้นเช่นกัน เขาที่อยู่ภายในโลก "หลังกำแพง" มาชั่วชีวิต แถมยังใช้กว่าครึ่งชีวิตก่อนหน้านั้นอยู่ในนครใต้ดินอันอับทึบไม่เห็นแสงตะวัน การได้ออกมาดู "โลกภายนอก" แม้จะเป็นเพียงเมืองเขตกักกันอย่างลิเบริโอ แต่ก็มีร้านรวงน่าตื่นตาตื่นใจมากมาย มีสิ่งประดิษฐ์, สิ่งก่อสร้าง, ยานพาหนะที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน เรียก "รถยนต์" ใช่ไหมนะ? รถที่เคลื่อนที่ได้โดยไม่ต้องใช้ม้านั่น รีไวรู้สึกราวกับเขาข้ามเวลามาอยู่โลกอนาคตอีกประมาณ 50 ปีข้างหน้าภายในคืนเดียว

"ก็นายเป็น อะไรนะ 'หัวหน้าทหาร' ไม่ใช่เหรอ? การดูจุดยุทธศาสตร์ภูมิประเทศ อาคารสถานที่สำคัญ แหล่งหลบซ่อนตัว สถานที่เหมาะสมจะโจมตี ไม่ใช่หน้าที่นายหรือไง?"

ซีคแกล้งย้อนถามคู่สนทนาจนชายร่างเล็กกว่ากลอกตาบน คล้ายได้ยินเสียงพึมพำสบถอะไรบางอย่าง ทำนองว่า เออก็ได้ ครั้งนี้แกชนะ

"เอ้า ฉันเอาชุดมาให้นายเปลี่ยนด้วย จะใส่ชุดทหารคาดเข็มขัดห้อยอะไรนะ? อุปกรณ์เคลื่อนที่ 3 มิติใช่ไหม? เต็มยศแบบนั้นเดินเพ่นพ่านรอบเมืองไม่ได้หรอก คนคงแห่มาดูกันให้ควั่ก ดีไม่ดีทหารยามมาร์เลย์อาจมาร่วมใส่ใจด้วย แล้วเราก็จบเห่"

รีไวขมวดคิ้วเรียว เหลือบมองชุดที่คนตัวสูง "เตรียม" มาให้พลางทำหน้าเบ้ ชุดนั้นดู "แฟนซี" เกินกว่าที่เขาคิดจะใส่ในชีวิตจริง ทั้งเสื้อกั๊กผ้าไหม เสื้อแขนยาวแต่งระบาย กางเกงกับถุงเท้ารัดน่อง ปิดท้ายด้วยผ้าคราแวตผูกคอสีม่วงอ่อน ก่อนขึ้นเสียงตอบ

"หาาา? ชุดบ้าอะไรของแก เมื่อวานฉันก็ใส่ชุดพลเรือนปกติ ไม่ได้ใส่ชุดทหารติดเกียร์ตรงไหน ไม่ได้แหกตาดูรึไง?"

คนผมดำทำท่าหงุดหงิดโดยไม่ปิดบัง สีหน้าแสดงความรำคาญ พี่ชายคนโตของเอเรน เยเกอร์ กำลังพูดจาไร้สาระ และเขาไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์จะฟัง

"อ้อ มีอีกเรื่องที่ฉันยังไม่ได้บอกนาย ลิเบริโอเป็นเมืองเล็ก ชาวเอลเดียที่นี่เรารู้จักคุ้นหน้าคุ้นตากันหมด แต่นายเป็น 'คนนอก' เพื่อไม่ให้เป็นที่สงสัย นายจะต้องเป็น 'ไอ้ตัว' ของฉัน"

ซีคพูดสบาย ๆ ท่าทางไม่แยแส แต่นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหม่นหลังเลนส์กลมของแว่นกลับเป็นประกายวิบวับเมื่อมองมาทางคนที่กำลังเปลือยกายกึ่งนั่งลุกอยู่บนเตียง ริมฝีปากใต้หนวดเคราดกหนาคลี่เป็นรอยยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นฟันขาว-ขาวจนเกินไป สำหรับคนอื่นอาจมองว่ามีเสน่ห์จนใจกระตุก แต่สำหรับรีไวที่สมองกำลังประมวลผลบทสนทนาเมื่อสักครู่อยู่นั้น เขากลับรู้สึกอยากชกปากเจ้าของรอยยิ้มให้ฟันร่วง

"ก-แกว่าอะไรนะไอ้หน้าขน?"

ไวเท่าความคิด ร่างเปลือยบนเตียงผุดลุกขึ้นหมายปล่อยกำปั้นบนใบหน้าหล่อ(?)ที่แสนจะกวนส้นเท้านั่นซักหมัด แต่ซีคกระโดดหลบทัน พลางใช้ร่างกายที่สูงใหญ่กว่ารวบตัวคนร่างเล็กกว่าไว้ในอ้อมกอด ถ้ารีไวต้องการสู้ตัวต่อตัวกันจริง ๆ เขาคงไม่สามารถเอาชนะได้ แต่โชคดีที่ร่างในวงแขนเขาเหมือนจะค่อย ๆ สงบลง แม้จะยังคงได้ยินเสียงฮึดฮัดจากใต้ปลายคาง

"ชู่ว... นายตัวเล็ก ฟังฉันก่อน ผ้าผูกคอสีม่วงอ่อนเนี่ยเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของโสเภณีชายชั้นสูงจากแดนนอก คนผ่านไปมาที่มีมารยาทจะไม่ถามถึงตัวตนชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของนายกับฉัน อ้อ เห็นแบบนี้ ฉันเองก็เป็นหัวหน้านักรบนะ ก็มีคนเกรงใจอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน"

 _นายตัวเล็ก_ ส่งเสียงจิ๊ปาก ตั้งท่าจะดันตัวออกจากร่างหนาที่กอดรัดเขาไว้ แต่เจ้าของวงแขนกลับยิ่งกระชับอ้อมกอดแน่นขึ้น จนจมูกชนกับกล้ามเนื้อนูนหนาตรงแผ่นอกใต้เสื้อเชิ้ต ซีคเตี้ยกว่าเออร์วินราว 5 เซนติเมตร ใบหน้าของรีไวจึงอยู่ตรงตำแหน่งหัวใจของคนร่างสูงกว่าพอดี หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มฟังเสียงก้อนเนื้อที่กำลังเต้นตุบอยู่ในอก นานมากแล้วตั้งแต่สูญเสียเออร์วิน ที่เขาไม่ได้อยู่ในอ้อมกอดใคร รีไวเผลอตัวสูดกลิ่นโคโลญจน์ของชายตรงหน้า _หอมซีตรัสผสมเครื่องเทศจาง ๆ_ ชายหนุ่มเริ่มรู้สึกป่วนมวนในท้องน้อย อวัยวะตรงหว่างขาเริ่มกระตุก จริงด้วย เขากำลัง _เปลือย_ อยู่ ก่อนหน้านั้นกำลังโกรธจนเลือดขึ้นหน้าเลยไม่ทันคิด แบบนี้ไม่ดีแน่...

ซีคคล้ายรับรู้ปฏิกิริยาของคนในอ้อมแขน ร่างสูงค้อมตัวลงจนริมฝีปากจรดใบหู หนวดเคราดกระผิวอ่อนไวสัมผัส จนคนร่างเล็กกว่าเผลอส่งเสียงครางดัง _เฮือก_ เบา ๆ ทำให้หัวหน้านักรบหนุ่มยิ่งได้ใจ แกล้งเป่าลมหายใจร้อน พลางกระซิบเสียงต่ำ รีไวรู้สึกแข้งขาทั้งสองข้างของตัวเองอ่อนแรงทรยศเจ้าของ จนต้องยกมือเกาะบ่ากว้างของคนตัวสูงไว้ไม่ให้ทรุด

"และเพราะนายต้องแสดงเป็น 'คุณตัว' ของฉัน ฉะนั้น บางครั้งฉันอาจจะ _ทำแบบนี้_ นายก็อย่าโวยวายล่ะ"

ริมฝีปากอุ่นประทับทาบลงบนโหนกแก้มเนียน จริงอยู่รีไวอายุ 30 กว่าปีแล้ว แต่ใบหน้าของเขายังคงดูอ่อนเยาว์ราวชายหนุ่มอายุ 20 ต้น ๆ ดูอ่อนกว่าซีคผู้ที่มีอายุจริงน้อยกว่าเสียอีก (ซีคอายุ 29 ในขณะที่รีไวอายุอยู่ในช่วง 30 กลางถึงปลาย) หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มสะดุ้งราวถูกไฟช็อต กระแสไฟฟ้าแล่นปลาบไปทั่วร่าง ผิวตรงข้างแก้มร้อนวูบคล้ายถูกของร้อนนาบ เขาไม่เห็นสีหน้าของตัวเองเพราะไม่มีกระจก แต่มั่นใจว่าต้องกำลังหน้าแดงอยู่แน่นอน ความคิดในสมองตีกันระหว่างต่อยคนตรงหน้าซักหมัด หรือปล่อยไป หรือว่าจะ---

"เอ้า นี่ชุดของนาย ไปแต่งตัวเถอะ"

ซีคปล่อยคนเตี้ยกว่าจากอ้อมกอดพลางยื่นชุดที่เตรียมมา รวมทั้ง _ผ้าผูกคอสีม่วงอ่อน_ ให้ ดวงตาสีฟ้าวาววับ _สแกน_ ร่างเปลือยน่ามองของผู้ร่วมภารกิจ ตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้า ก่อนจะชงใจ _หยุด_ ที่อวัยวะตรงกลางหว่างขาขนาดพอเหมาะที่กำลัง _ตื่นตัว_ น้อย ๆ พลางยิ้มยั่วเย้า ถอนหายใจ _น่ารัก..._

"อันที่จริงฉันก็เสียดาย _วิว_ ดี ๆ แบบนี้เหมือนกัน แต่เรายังมีเวลา _ทั้งวัน_ แต่งตัวเถอะ คุณอัคเคอร์มัน _ยาหยี..._ "

รีไวกำหมัดแน่นจนมือสั่น นึกอยากต่อยใบหน้าหล่อ ๆ ของคนพูดซักหมัดจริง ๆ แต่พยายามข่มใจไว้ รอภารกิจชี้ตัววิลลี ไทเบอร์ สำเร็จก่อนก็ยังไม่สาย ชายผมดำปล่อยมือที่กำหมัดออกแล้วยื่นแขนไปกระชากชุดจากคนผมทองที่กำลังยิ้มกริ่มส่งสายตาหว่านเสน่ห์ _บ้าฉิบ_ หมอนี่มันดูดีจริงว่ะ ไม่อยากจะยอมรับ แต่ก็อดใจสั่นไม่ได้ หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มรีบหันหลังให้เข้าของชุดเพื่อไปจัดการธุระของตัวเองในห้องน้ำ จึงไม่ทันได้เห็นสีหน้าและแววตาหื่นกระหายปานจะกลืนกินของหัวหน้านักรบ ขณะจ้องมองแผ่นหลังและบั้นท้ายของตน 

\--------------------------------------

ซีคพารีไวเดินชมสถานที่ต่าง ๆ รอบเมือง แวะร้านอาหารเลิศรส ร้านคาเฟ่ชาและขนมหวาน ร้านไอศกรีม มองจากภายนอกพวกเขาดูราวกับเป็นคู่รักกัน _ไม่สิ_ คู่รักที่ซีคเป็นฝ่ายรักข้างเดียว ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงผมทองแทบจะโอบเอวแตะแขนจับไหล่ของคู่วงตลอดเวลา ในขณะที่ชายร่างเล็กกว่าผู้มีเรือนผมสีดำเอาแต่ทำหน้าบอกบุญไม่รับ จนบางคนที่ผ่านไปมาอดสงสัยในใจว่า ทำไมโสเภณีชาย (จากสัญลักษณ์ผ้าผูกคอสีม่วงอ่อน) หน้าตาน่ารักเหมือนแมวคนนี้ถึงไม่ค่อย _เซอร์วิส_ หัวหน้านักรบมาร์เลย์ผู้เป็น _'_ นายจ้าง' เอาเสียเลย แต่เจ้าตัวอาจจะชอบแบบนี้ก็ได้กระมัง

แน่นอนว่าผู้คนที่ผ่านไปมาเหล่านั้น อยู่ไกลเกินกว่าจะเห็นสีเลือดแดงจาง ๆ ที่ซ่านอยู่ใต้สองแก้ม ไม่ได้ยินเสียงหอบครางดัง _เฮือก---_ หรือ _ฮะะ--_ \- หรือ _อื้ออ-_ \--เบา ๆ ทุกครั้งที่ฝ่ามือใหญ่อบอุ่นและนิ้วยาว ๆ ของนายเยเกอร์คนพี่สัมผัสโดนร่างกายส่วนต่าง ๆ ที่อ่อนไหว ซึ่งพูดใหัชัดก็คือ _ทุกส่วน_ หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มพยายามอย่างยิ่งที่จะแสดงสีหน้าบึ้งตึงตามปกติ--- _เกินปกติ_ ด้วยซ้ำ เพื่อไม่ให้ "ผู้นำทาง" สังเกตเห็นหรือรับรู้ได้ถึง _ความปั่นป่วน_ ภายใน

โดยหารู้ไม่ว่า ซีค เยเกอร์ ทั้งสังเกตเห็นและรับรู้ _ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง_

ดวงอาทิตย์ตกลับขอบฟ้าแล้วแต่เมืองยังคงสว่างจากแสงไฟ รีไวเริ่มรู้สึกคล้ายถูกหลอก ซีคพาเขาร่อนรอบเมืองมาทั้งวัน แต่ยังไม่พบวี่แววของวิลลี่ ไทเบอร์

"เฮ้ ไอ้ลิงยักษ์หน้าหนวด ไหนแกว่า---"

คนตัวเล็กกว่าส่งเสียงแหว แต่ชายที่ถูกเรียกว่า "ลิงยักษ์" กลับไม่มีท่าทีสะทกสะท้าน หนำซ้ำยังมีหน้ามายิ้มหวานโชว์ฟันขาวใส่ จนเขานึกอยากชกให้ฟันร่วงจริง ๆ ถ้าไม่ติด "ภารกิจ" นี้อยู่น่ะนะ

"ใจเย็น ๆ สิ _ที่รัก_..." 

ซีคตอบพร้อมดึงร่างคนที่กำลังร้องประท้วงเข้ามาในอ้อมแขนแกร่ง ก้มตัวลงกระซิบพลางแกล้งลากลิ้นไล้ขอบใบหูมน นายทหารหนุ่มไม่ทันได้ตั้งรับ "การจู่โจม" นี้ จึงตัวสั่นสะท้านอยู่ในอ้อมกอด ใบหน้านวลเปลี่ยนสีเป็นแดงจัดจากทั้งความโกรธและอาย _ไอ้ลิงเวรนี่ต้องไม่ตายดีแน่_ แต่นั่นเป็นเรื่องในอนาคต ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกแข้งขาเริ่มอ่อนแรงจนต้องเกาะชายแขนเสื้อของคนตัวสูงกว่าไว้

"ที่นี่แหละ"

ชายผมทองพยักหน้าไปทางตึก 3 คูหาตรงหน้า ดูคล้ายโรงแรม แต่ตรงบานกันสาดเหนือหน้าต่างมีสัญลักษณ์คล้ายลูกศรสีม่วงในรูปหัวใจ

"ที่นี่คือ..."

คนผมดำถามเสียงเบา เสียงยังคงสั่นเล็กน้อยด้วยแรงอารมณ์

"บาร์ชายรักชายที่หรูหรามีระดับที่สุดในลิเบริโอ อันที่จริงก็มีอยู่ที่เดียวล่ะนะ ที่ชาวเอลเดียอย่างพวกเราได้รับอนุญาตให้มีสถานบริการเกย์ได้ ก็เพราะมีตระกูลไทเบอร์ ไม่สิ ตัววิลลี่ ไทเบอร์ เองนั่นแหละเป็นผู้อุปถัมภ์หลัก เขาเป็นแขกประจำของที่นี่"

กัปตันหนุ่มมองเข้าไปใน "บาร์" ที่ว่า ใบหน้าพลันร้อนวูบจากภาพที่เห็น ชายหนุ่มทั้งอายุน้อยและไม่น้อยมากมายต่างกอดจูบลูบไล้เนื้อตัวกันอย่างเปิดเผย กว่าครึ่งผูกผ้าพันคอสีม่วงอ่อนแบบเดียวกับที่พันอยู่รอบคอของเขา _เจ้าบ้าหน้าหนวดนี่ไม่ได้โกหกสินะ_ รีไวสะดุ้งเมื่อฝ่ามือใหญ่อุ่นซ่านแตะตรงบั้นเอว ปลายนิ้วยาวแกล้งไล้เนินนูนตรงบั้นท้าย กระแสไฟฟ้าที่มองไม่เห็นแล่นปลาบจากแผ่นหลังตรงสู่หว่างขา ชายอายุมากกว่าขบเม้มริมรีฝากแน่นเพื่อกันไม่ให้เสียงครางเล็ดลอดออกมาให้อีกฝ่ายได้ใจ

"เข้าไปกันเถอะ _เบบี๋_ ฉันจองที่ _พิเศษ_ ของเรา ไว้แล้ว"

ซีคกล่าวทักทายพนักงานต้อนรับ ดูเหมือนชื่อเสียงความเป็น "หัวหน้านักรบ" ของเจ้าตัว จะทำให้เขาได้รับการปฏิบัติด้วยอย่างดีพอสมควร พนักงานบาร์นำทาง _แฮร์เยเกอร์_ และตัวเขาไปยังโต๊ะตรงมุมบาร์โซนลับสายตา แต่จากที่นั่งสามารถมองเห็นโต๊ะที่ใหญ่และดูหรูหราที่สุดในร้านได้อย่างชัดเจน

"นั่นที่ประจำของวิลลี่ ไทเบอร์--- อ๊ะ ๆ ไม่ใช่อย่างที่นายคิด ฉันไม่ได้มาที่นี่บ่อยหรอก แต่ใคร ๆ ในลิเบริโอก็รู้กันทั้งนั้น เอ้า นั่งสิ"

ชายผมทองผายมือไปยังโซฟา(?) ไม่สิ อาร์มแชร์ ขนาดนั่งได้แค่คนกว่า ๆ สำหรับคนตัวสูง 180 กว่าอย่างผู้ร่วมภารกิจของเขาวันนี้ นั่งคนเดียวก็น่าจะเต็มพื้นที่แล้ว

"ทำไมมีที่นั่งเดียว?"

รีไวถามเสียงขุ่น รู้สึกไม่ชอบมาพากล

"ก็เราจะได้นั่งด้วยกัน ใกล้ชิดกันมาก ๆ ยังไงล่ะคร้าบบ..."

หัวหน้านักรบกล่าวพลางใช้อ้อมแขนแข็งแรงคว้าเอวคนร่างเล็กกว่าให้นั่งลงบนตัก รีไวไม่ใช่คนตัวผอมบาง ชายหนุ่มมีกล้ามเนื้อแข็งแรงอย่างที่ทหารกล้าผู้ผ่านศึกหนักทั้งหลายพึงมี แต่เขากลับถูกฉุดดึงให้นั่งลงบนตักของคนตัวสูงกว่าอย่างง่ายดาย ชายหนุ่มกำลังจะอ้าปากร้องประท้วง แต่ริมฝีปากอุ่นจัดของอีกฝ่ายกลับประกบทาบทับกับใบหู

"ชู่ววว... อัคเคอร์มัน อย่าเพิ่งหันไปนะ นั่น มาพอดี คนสูทขาวนั่นแหละ วิลลี่ ไทเบอร์"

มือใหญ่เลื่อนขึ้นมาจับบริเวณท้ายทอยของเจ้าของนามสกุลให้ค่อย ๆ เบือนหน้าไปทางเป้าหมาย พร้อมกับซุกปลายจมูกโด่งลงกับซอกคอขาว หนวดเคราดกครึ้มระผิวอ่อนบางตรงแอ่งชีพจร สร้างความรู้สึกทั้งจั๊กจี้และเสียวซ่าน หัวหน้าทหารหนุ่มเผลอตัวส่งเสียงครางเครือในลำคอ ตาหรี่ปรือ เขาเห็นวิลลี่ ไทเบอร์ แล้ว ชายหนุ่มท่าทางภูมิฐาน ผมตรงสีอ่อนยาวสลวยประบ่า รูปร่างหน้าตาหล่อเหลาเปี่ยมเสน่ห์ โต๊ะของไทเบอร์รายล้อมด้วยเด็กหนุ่มวัยเยาว์รูปร่างอ้อนแอ้นหน้าตาสวยงามมากมายหลายคน _ไอ้เวรนั่นร่วมประเวณีเด็กด้วยเหรอ?_ แต่รีไวไม่ทันได้ใส่ใจเรื่องนั้นต่อ เมื่อฝ่ามือสากหนาของชายที่เขานั่งตักสอดเข้ามาใต้เสื้อตัวใน ปลายนิ้วยาวแตะโดนติ่งเนื้อบริเวณยอดอกจนเขาสะท้านเฮือก _กระดุมถูกปลดตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่กัน?ไอ้ลิงบ้านี่_ \---

รีไวกำหมัดหมายจะทุบคนตรงหน้าซักป้าบ แต่ความตั้งใจทั้งมวลกลับมลายสิ้นเมื่อริมฝีปากอุ่นละจากผิวเนื้อตรงซอกคอ เปลี่ยนมาประทับครอบแทนที่ปลายนิ้ว ลิ้นเปียกชื้นไล้วนรอบฐานยอดก่อนขบเม้มตรงปลายตุ่มไตส่วนไวความรู้สึก เสื้อเชิ้ตผ้าเนื้อดีถูกขยำให้เลิกขึ้นจนยับยู่

"อ๊ะ- _ฮะ--_ -"

คนผมดำส่งเสียงกระเส่าหอบครางเมื่อมือข้างที่ว่างของคนผมทองเลื่อนลงมาป้วนเปี้ยนวนเวียนแถวเป้ากางเกง ก่อนจะเสียดสีกับเนินนูนตรงหว่างขา

"อา... นาย _มีอารมณ์_ ขนาดนี้แล้วนี่ ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับ เดี๋ยวซีคคนนี้จะ _ช่วย_ เอง"

เจ้าของชื่อเงยหน้าจากแผ่นอกราบ กระชับอ้อมแขนแน่นให้ชายบนตักยิ่งเข้ามาแนบชิด มืออุ่นลูบขึ้นลงจากท้ายทอยไปยังต้นคอจรดแผ่นหลัง เสียงทุ้มต่ำกระซิบแผ่ว นิ้วยาวเรียวแข็งแรงปลดตะขอกางเกงของคนเตี้ยกว่าอย่างคล่องแคล่ว พลางสอดมือเข้าไปกำรอบท่อนเนื้อที่แข็งตัวเต็มที่ผ่านผ้าชั้นใน ตรงปลายเป็นวงชื้นด้วยหยาดน้ำหล่อลื่น ซีคแยกขาตนเองออกให้กว้างขึ้น ตั้งใจให้อวัยวะตรงหว่างขาของตัวเองสัมผัสโดนบั่นท้ายของอีกฝ่ายได้ถนัดถนี่

"อะ--- _อื้มม_ มะ-ไม่--- _อ๊ะ-_ \-- ไอ้บ้า..."

รีไวสบถผ่านไรฟัน มือทั้งสองข้างคว้าบ่ากว้างของชายตัวสูงกว่าไว้แน่นจนเสื้อผ้ายับย่น

"จูบได้ไหม? _นะครับ._.."

หัวหน้านักรบละมือที่กำลังปรนเปรอส่วนอ่อนไหวของคนบนตักขึ้นมาประคองแนบข้างแก้ม สีหน้าของกัปตันหนุ่มตอนนี้น่าชมเหลือเกิน ขนาดที่ว่า ต่อให้เขาตายลงตรงนี้ก็ไม่เสียดายชีวิต แก้มแดงระเรื่อ ปากฉ่ำเปียกชื้นเผยออ้า นัยน์ตาหรี่ปรือ ไม่สิ... ยังตายไม่ได้ ต้องขอเห็นหน้านายหัวหน้าทหารอัคเคอร์มันนี่ตอนครางกระเส่าบิดเร่าร้องเรียกชื่อเขา _ซีค เยเกอร์_ อยู่บนเตียง โดยมี _ไอ้นั่น_ ของเขา อยู่ในตัวก่อน

แทนคำตอบ ผู้ถูกขอจูบปล่อยมือทั้งคู่จากบ่าที่เขากำลังเกาะกุมบ่าของคนใต้ร่างกระชากศีรษะที่อยู่ตรงหน้ามาประกบปาก ตั้งใจกัดริมฝีปากล่างของคนขอจูบจนห้อเลือด 

_โว้ ๆๆๆๆ ไม่เบาเลยนี่_

จูบแรกของทั้งคู่ไม่มีอะไรใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าโรแมนติกอ่อนโยนแม้แต่น้อย ไม่เหมือนจูบของเขากับเออร์วินตอนเจ้านั่นยังอยู่ รีไวทั้งขบทั้งกัดกลีบปากของชายอายุน้อยกว่าจนเลือดออก _แต่แผลก็สมานตัวเองทันทีเนื่องจากเจ้าบ้านี่เป็นไททันลิงเวรนั่น_ ซีคอ้าปากให้คนบนตักสอดลิ้นเข้ามาได้สะดวกขึ้น และตัวเขาเองก็สอดลิ้นเข้าไปสำรวจภายในโพรงปากของอีกฝ่ายเช่นกัน ปากของคนตัวเล็กกว่าเจือกลิ่นชาดำและเค้กราสป์เบอร์รี่ที่กินไปตอนบ่าย ส่วนซีคมีกลิ่นบุหรี่จาง ๆ ผสมกับเหล้ารัมที่เพิ่งจิบ มือของทั้งคู่ต่างโรมรันร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายเป็นพัลวัน ทั้งลิ้นทั้งฟันต่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร รีไวบดเบียดสะโพกกับแก่นกายของคนผมทองผ่านกางเกงผ้าเนื้อหนา โหยหาการเสียดสีและสัมผัส _อีก_... เขาต้องการอีก เท่านี้ยัง _ไม่พอ..._

"เอา..."

กัปตันของชาวเอลเดียหลังกำแพงเอ่ยเสียงแผ่ว หลังผละออกจากจูบเพื่อหอบหายใจ

"ว่าไงนะครับ _คนดี_? หื้มมมม? พูดดัง ๆ สิ ซีคได้ยินไม่ถนัดเลย"

คนตัวสูงกว่าแกล้งขบฟันเขี้ยวกับต้นคอขาว ไล้ลิ้นดูดดุนอย่างไม่เบามักจนเกิดรอยแดงเป็นจ้ำจาง ๆ หนวดเหนือริมฝีปากบนระผิวอ่อนยิ่งชวนเสียวสะท้าน 

"อื้อ--- อะ-เอาชั้นสิ... โว้ย ไอ้ลิง-่า Just f*ck me already, you motherf*cker!"

ชายผมดำคำรามกับใบหูหลังผมทอง เขาไม่ได้มีเซ็กส์มาหลายปีแล้วตั้งแต่เออร์วินจากไป และตอนนี้เขากำลัง _มีอารมณ์_ มาก _มาก ๆ_ เขาต้องการการสอดใส่ ต้องการองคชาติอันใหญ่และ _ดี_ มาเติมเต็มช่องทางด้านหลังเต็มทีแล้ว คนถูกเรียกว่าลิง-่าไม่ได้มีท่าทีโกรธเคืองแต่อย่างใด แต่กลับยกมุมปากขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์

"ให้เป็นไปตามประสงค์ รีไว อัคเคอร์มัน"

\--------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk : เย่ๆๆๆๆๆ จบตอน 2 ซะที หลังจากดองมา 2 เดือน 555555 ฟิคนี้มี 3 ตอนจบนะคะ ตอนหน้าได้กันค่าาา ใครลงเรือ #ซีคไวล์ #Zevi เหมือนกัน คุยกันได้ที่ twitter @.RougeDeVin นะคะ >/////<  
> Bon Appetit
> 
> 17/07/2020 19:24

**Author's Note:**

> เย่ ๆๆๆๆ ได้เขียนฟิค ซีค เยเกอร์ x รีไว ซะที คู่นี้ดูดุเดือดดุดันตายกันไปข้างมาก ๆ เลยคิดว่า ต้องได้กันแล้วค่ะ! ><
> 
> 19:15
> 
> 8/5/2020


End file.
